Aire
by xXx MaRiPoSa-SaMa xXx
Summary: Y lo siento por mi novia y el cristal que me cargué me escapé por la ventana y en picado me lancé pero tuve mala suerte y cuando iba a remontar me volví otra vez humano no faltéis al funeral.


_**Hola a todos uyyyyyyyy _ me siento medio mareada por tener que quitar los adornos de navidad de mi casa pero en fin me las arregle para hacer este fic que en esta ocasión esta hecho con una canción llamada "aire" de un grupo llamado "mecano" espero que lo disfruten se abre el telón… a si los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto un gran genio del manga y la canción ovio que le pertenece a Mecano**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**Bla bla- canción **_

_Bla bla-habladurías de Itachi en sueños o pensamientos_

Bla bla- cuando hablan los personajes y narrativa__

_**1.-He cambiado el genero de un personaje para que se adaptara a la canción…no me maten por eso los fan´s de Deidara.**_

_**2.-Les agradezco su paciencia por mis faltas de ortografía…créanme no es muy divertido recibir criticas de eso Un.n.**_

_**3.-No doy autorización a que este fic sea discutido por "los malos fic´s" no quiero recordarles su 10 de mayo a todos ellos **__**LO DIGO ENSERIO.**_

_**4.-Si alguien de "los malos fic´s" llegara a comentar aquí algo no quiero que sea respecto a mi ortografía solo de la historia.**_

_**5.-Este fic es un A.U ósea Universos Alternos**_

_**Aire **_

Una hermosa y pacifica noche en la ciudad de Konoha, las luces de los edificios combinaban perfectamente con la oscuridad momentánea de a aquella noche de luna llena, la ciudad aunque activa estaba mas silenciosa que de costumbre, lo cual le daba un toque de serenidad, pero si se agudizaba el oído se podía oír a una joven pareja jadeando el nombre del contrario al momento del clímax.

I…ta..chi- jadeaba una chica de cabello rubio y largo que caía desordenadamente por toda su espalda mientras se aterraba al torso sudoroso de un chico pelinegro y ojirojo

Sssssh –la callo el chico poniendo su dedo índice en los suaves y rojos labios de su acompáñate rubia- descansa bebimos mucho en la fiesta-dijo con dulzura mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza y le daba un tierno beso en los labios a la rubia ojiazul

Esta bien que descases Itachi- respondió mientras serraba sus orbes azules para comenzar un largo sueño

Tu también Deidara- dijo tomando las cobijas y tapando al cuerpo desnudo de Deidara y el propio para evitar que el frío de la noche los molestara

---------------------------------------oOoOoOo------------------------------------

Horas después el ojirojo se despertó un tanto mareado y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza no se sentía para nada bien, lo único que logro percibir era que Deidara su novia se encontraba al lado suyo, desnuda y so lo cubierta por las cobijas que el le había puesto ase rato.

Comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación por todo su cuerpo era como si comenzara desaparecer… realmente rara esa sensación y cual fue su sorpresa al ver que se desfilaba por el ombligo

_**Una noche de resaca  
al tratar de despertar  
noté que por el ombligo  
me empezaba a desinflar.  
que mi cuerpo se arrugaba  
como un papel vegetal  
e iba pasando qué curioso  
al estado gaseoso.  
**_

_¿Que es esto acaso un sueño?- _dijo mientras se veía el cuerpo ya en estado gaseoso trato de pellizcarse una mejilla pero al áselo no sintió nada

_Al parecer si es un sueño-_afirmo y después de un par de minutos comenzó a moverse ya que se sentía mucho mejor, por alguna extraña razón en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba soñando que era aire, pero no cualquier aire era un aire gris oscuro y con bastante polución, a su parecer aire de ciudad 

_****_

Y tras la metamorfosis  
me sentí mucho mejor  
era un aire gris oscuro  
y con bastante polución

_**se notaba en cualquier caso  
que era aire de ciudad  
que si bien no es el más sano  
lo prefiere el ser humano.**_

Sonrrio al recordar en un instante todos los componentes del aire, al parecer las clases de química de la secundaria a un no se le habían olvidado

_Oxígeno, nitrógeno y argón- _decía mientras recordaba a que los viejos tiempos en el que era el chico mas listo de la clase, ah que días aquellos ahora tan lejanos

_El aire esta hecho de oxígeno, nitrógeno y argón no tiene forma definida ni color-_decía citando las palabras, alguna vez escuchadas de la maestra de química

_**  
Soñé por un momento que era aire  
oxígeno, nitrógeno y argón  
sin forma definida ni color  
fui aire volador**_

Como Itachi era muy consiente que ese sueño era de lo mas real que aya tenido decidió explorar como es la dimensión del aire

_Mmm... tal vez pruebe ser respirad-_pensó mientras miraba el cuerpo inerte de Deidara tapado por las cobijas apenas haciendo ese sutil movimiento al respirar

_No yo se hacer cosas mejores- _dijo sin entrar en pormenores y sin ningún pudor comenzó nuevamente a recorrer el cuerpo de Deidara por sobre la cobija deteniéndose en sus finas y largas piernas, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que la rubia se movió, probablemente por el frío que el en su nuevo estado gaseoso le había ocasionado

_**Como yo soy muy consciente  
hasta en esta situación  
decidí ser consecuente  
con mi nueva dimensión  
y probé a ser respirado  
por la que duerme a mi lado  
sin entrar en pormenores  
yo sé hacer cosas mejores  
**_

_Mmm...mejor la dejo dormir esta muy cansada mañana le diré lo que paso- _reflexiono y volvió a tapar a su durmiente compañera, fue entonces que se le ocurrió hacer otra cosa mas interesante

_Un huracán-_resolvió pronto su problema de aburrimiento y poco tiempo después comenzó a dar vueltas por todo el pequeño cuarto de aquel apartamento dio treo o cuatro vueltas y a la quita se canso

_Este cuarto es muy pequeño para más cosas que sueño-_dijo mientras tomaba asiento en la cama y poco a poco poso su vista en la gran ventana del cuarto, quito su vista de la ventana y vio otra vez a Deidara

_****_

Como no me satisfizo  
la experiencia sexual  
se me inflaron los vapores  
me convertí en huracán  
di unas tres o cuatro vueltas  
y a la quinta me cansé  
este cuarto es muy pequeño  
para las cosas que sueño  


_Por que no después de todo soy aire no me va a pasar nada-_solucionoy sin ninguna preocupación fue con Deidara y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla

_Ya quiero sentir como se siente al salta del piso 15 del edificio-_pensó entusiasmado y sin siquiera tener tiempo para lamentarse por mas que no fuera el cristal de la ventana que rompió al lanzarse al vacío.

Pero fue más o menos en el octavo o séptimo piso que se dio cuenta que ya no era aire y que se había convertido nuevamente en ser humano, fue en el piso 5 cuando se lamento de no haber despertado a Deidara para que lo hiciera reaccionar y fue en el suelo cuando solo se preocupo de que ninguno de sus amigos o su novia faltaran al funeral.

_**  
Y lo siento por mi novia  
y el cristal que me cargué  
me escapé por la ventana  
y en picado me lancé  
pero tuve mala suerte  
y cuando iba a remontar  
me volví otra vez humano  
no faltéis al funeral.**_

_**Fin.**_

_**Hola pues bueno espero que les haya gustado el sonig y que no quieran matarme por hacer que Itachi se matara bueno adiós besos desde México y si quieren chatear con migo solo déjenme su msn en las criticas sin mas que decir adiós.**_


End file.
